


Heart Burn

by MayonakaGekko



Category: Osmosis Jones, RWBY: The Next Generation
Genre: And... Stuff....., F/M, Love, Next Generation sequel coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaGekko/pseuds/MayonakaGekko
Summary: Part 1: To the Lab!Team HSWR(soar) has been transported somehow into the human body and try to find each other, but what they didn't know is that they brought some company with them, will they be able to reunite and protect the host? Give them the best of luck.





	1. To The Lab!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The World](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+World).
  * Inspired by [Osmosis Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368985) by the Farrelly brothers.. 



> This is a finfiction I kept daydreaming about, so I am bringing it to the books online. I hope you all enjoy, and do me a favor, stay positive, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Jimmy Neutron reference? No? Okay...

I had just moved to New York about a month ago, I had my own apartment that was more like a big house, but it was just an apartment. I had never really been around to make friends with anyone, now the one thing I normally did was head to a bar after a few rounds of alcohol, beer, and liquor. Those were the only things I'd get, and this particular bar was in a Nightclub somewhere almost near my apartment, I would always hear the powerful brutal dub step playing, it was very comforting. Normally people would get drunk, but for some reason I was never drunk, even after drinking a lot of things at the age of 17. I had always felt lonely in my apartment, I would at times feel like something was just... Watching me. I stayed on the stool looking at the counter, glass of alcohol in hand, I couldn't hear any footsteps behind me, but I sensed them coming. I could see out of the corner of my eye that there was a man who I knew, he looked like a man I've seen in the past, I those memories have been long forgotten.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" He asks in a hoarse voice

"I don't know, have you?"

He looked at me with squinting eyes looking deep into my bright amber eyes, I then looked at the corner of my eyes noticing his looks. Black hair, short beard, tuxedo, pitch black eyes, and pail skin,.

"I swear I've seen those eyes somewhere before, wait a minute..."

He then sat down next to me, "You look way too familiar."

"Yeah? So what?"

I asked getting pissed by the minute. "N-Never mind, got a name sweetheart?"

I fully turned to look at him, "Yeah, I do..." I then lowered my head not wanting to show my smirk waiting for a hilarious reaction "... father..." his black eyes widened "Rika?" without warning she swiftly brought out her arm and punched him along with a fire bullet coming out shooting him at the wall of the club, I took my chance to bolt it out of there. I started pushing people out of the way getting through the large batch of people, I then burst through the door and into the rainy night hearing the tapping of the rain drops hitting the ground and the rushing of vehicles. I kept running not caring if I got soaked or not, my eyes here now a shade of red like my mothers before she past. I knew that I was just like my mother, accept the bad attitude, I was always like this ever since we lost our mother.

I kept running through the ice cold air and drops of water on me, I finally managed to make it home. I grab the small hip flask from my belt and screwed the cap off taking 2 gulps of my hard liquor feeling the burns go from my throat to my stomach, and I'll tell ya I loved it. I opened the front door to the lobby and took the elevator. I clicked floor 12 which was the top floor of the building, I was busy waiting for it to hurry up feeling the rush go through me as the elevator went up. After about 43 seconds I finally arrive to the hallway and went to apartment 6 and entered, I walked to my room, I sat on my bed and pulled my boots off my feet. I took my Jacket off revealing my yellow crop top that had my mom's emblem on it.

I then take off the rest of my stuff and go into the bathroom to take a hot shower, and when I mean hot, I mean  **Scolding** Hot. I got in the shower and relaxed, the hot steam flowing through the bathroom comforting me.

 ** _T.P.V._** (Third Person View)

Rika was to busy enjoying her shower feeling the burning hot water prick at her skin, feeling all the sweat and grime wash away from her body. She finally stepped out and took out a towel from her cabinets and started drying herself off, she then threw the towel into the hamper in next to the sink near the entrance to the bathroom. She walked out and feeling too lazy to get any PJs she just put on her black Undergarments that had streaks of yellow on them and went to bed with her scroll on her nightstand charging, she fell asleep only to wake up to her scroll ringing. She looked to see that the caller ID, 'Unknown Number'  _Of course..._  She thought sarcastically.

She looked at the time as it read '3:04'  _Aww fuck, who could be calling at this hour?!_  she thought feeling exhausted, the scroll stopped ringing as she looked to see the missed call thing, and then a voicemail notification. She tapped on it and listened to the unfamiliar words of a man she assumed to be a scientist  _"Good evening Ms. Xiao Long, I am Dr. Richard, we may need you and team HSWR(soar) to arrive here in *Glitching*, my apologies for calling so late at night."_ Then the voice mail ended, "What the fuck?! This is just-  **UGH!!** " she complained in her tired state crawling out of her bed and groggily putting her clothes on while packing up her things such as things to clean her teeth with, something she can wear if she falls asleep, Extra ammo, Clean bras and underwear, brush, tools, charging stand, cigarettes, and a picture of her and her family.

She shut her black and yellow rimmed suitcase and grabbed her shades along with her jacket, she grabbed some short bungee cords and went out.

Time skip...

Rika is about to board a plane when she hears a familiar voice, "RIKA!" she looks to see Willow the Panther Faunus running towards her with 2 black suitcases with her emblem on both of them, her ears moving up and down as she tried to gain her breath. She finally gained it and pushed her glasses up. "I didn't know you got the same call!" "....Yeah... Yeah i did..." she replied with the same usual attitude, Willow could clearly see her eyebrows down as if she had an angered face under those shades. They then hear a group of footsteps along with the sound of small wheels while hearing a woman on the phone, they again looked to see Weiss and her son Samuel walking with 3 guys pulling and pushing a luggage cart.

"Hi ladies." Weiss says getting off her scroll, "Mrs. Schnee Vasilias, how are you doing on this fine night?" Willow asks as they got closer "Just a little tired but I am doing well,*turns to her son* make sure to be careful don't get too cold now, and don't forget your myrtenaster and be safe-" "Yes! I got it mom, I'll be fine..." Weiss made a sad sigh but smiled anyways, "I know..." She then hugged her son and kissed him on the head while still hugging him "... I love you so much..." "I love you too mom..." Rika watched them as her face grew from angered to depressed getting a flashback of her mom holding onto her sitting on her bed rocking her back and forth humming a soft version of her favorite song 'I burn' because of the fact that Rika had a bad nightmare.

Rika barely noticed Willow waving her hand in front of her face to grab her attention, "Rika, Hello~?" Rika snapped out of it and turned her head towards Willow "Your brother's here." she looked seeing her blonde brother coming with his 2 red suitcases with his rose emblem on them. "Sorry I'm late! Did I miss the flight?" "If you did miss it we wouldn't be standing here..." "So do you know where  we're going?" "The guy on the phone was about to tell me but he was breaking up, and no I couldn't talk to him on the fact that he sent me a voicemail, hey shit happens."

 _"If you 4 would please board the plane we can get a move on."_  The voice on the intercom instructed to the 4 teenagers, "C'mon guys!" Hikari yelled while running into the hall where the plane was waiting, " **JUST WAIT DAMN IT!** " Rika yelled as her eyes turned red underneath her shades as she ran after him onto the plane along with her 2 team members. The plane took off and they fell asleep shortly after having to wake up way  _way_  too early.


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Another chapter!

Author's P.O.V.

"Okay yeah I have no references sadly, you know what, I'm not sad, I am mad about having no more references, gr... I'm kidding..." XD

Third Person View...

Rika wakes up to her brother shaking her after the 6 seater plane landed, "Alright passengers, we have arrived at Plymouth Massachusetts, I suggest you all buckle up and prepare for a safe landing and make sure your electronics are off and put away, and we'll be on the ground shortly." Rika just put her sunglasses back on as they could feel the plane shifting downwards, she put her yellow earphones back in her ears listening to Set It Off, her favorite band.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After the plane landed, Rika got up along with the other 4. They walked off the plane giving some thanks to the captain and went to where they might be staying for a few nights. Samuel and Hikari got themselves a room while Willow and Rika remained in a two-bedded room, about a minute after they put their suitcases on the bed, Rika's phone started ringing. She groaned in annoyance and picked up putting the phone to her ear, "What?" she asked annoyed "Hello, is this Ms. Nakamura?" "Yeah, why?" "I have noticed you four have arrived already, I called to request you four over to the health care center. We will meet you there for an important task." "And what would that task be?" just then the phone clicked, the call had ended.

"... fuck..." "Who was that?" Willow asked seeing Rika's Annoyed face with her fingers on her temple, "Some scientist guy wanting us at a health care center..." "When?" "I'm guessing now, saying it was an important task..." Willow stopped what she was doing and put her chain scythe on her back making it look like a sword with a black ribbon, "Well then get ready, make sure you have your ammo." Rika took out her weapon from hiding as a bracelet seeing it had enough ammo, she opened her suitcase and took out her chains of extra ammo and placed them in the pockets inside her jacket keeping them hidden, she put her wallet in the far back of her jacket where a hidden pocket was and zipped it up.

"I should be clear..." she said as she placed a toothpick in her mouth, they both walked over to the door that was attached to the boy's room and opened it revealing Hikari on the bed reading a DC comic while Samuel was busy polishing his myrtenaster refilling it with the different kinds of dust, fire, ice, lightning, gravity, etc. Samuel then spoke "Rika, can you so kindly get your brother ready, I kept trying to do it for you without bothering you." "That is nice of you Sam, but don't hesitate to bother me,(Turns her head towards Hikari)Hikari, get up and ready, get your scythe/gun, get your ammo, your wallet, and your phone, now..." Hikari looks up at her "Why? We just got here." "Evidently, I don't care, get up, now..." "Bu-" "No buts, do as I say, immediately..."

Hikari knew not to get on her bad side as he could see some flames begin to raise from her dark brown hair, amber eyes, and the surfaces of her standing figure. "Fine..." he said in defeat as Rika's flames began to die down as she was slowly calming herself on the inside, "We leave at 9:30..." she informs before walking out of the hotel to grab something at a nearby Burger King. Willow watched her leaving and out the door she went, "Hey Willow, you think maybe you and I could walk around the zoo after this whole thing?" "Yeah, sure!" Samuel then speaks "What time is it?" Hikari looked at the clock "8:03." He says before getting up and grabbing what is sister told him to get, he grabbed his 2 boxes of ammo and red and grey wallet. He grabbed the red smart phone with his, his grandma's, and his aunt's emblem on the back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Rika return with 4 bags from Burger King, she set the bags on her bed was looked through to see who's is who's. "Willow! Hikari! Samuel! Get in here please!" she called from her room still looking through placing her's on the other side of her, they came in and she held up a bag "Willow..." Willow took her bag "Wow, Burgers for breakfast, Nice..." Hikari commented holding a thumbs up to her, she raised another bag, "Bro..." Hikari grabbed his bag and looked into the burger "YES! YOU GOT IT RIGHT!" "Shush, of course I got it right, you always ask for that, duh... anyways, here Sam." She held up the bag and he took it. "Thanks." "Don't mention it, now eat, we leave in 30 minutes..." Willow sat next to her "So Rika, ever thought of getting a date?" "I ain't got time for dates..." she said taking her toothpick out of her mouth and began taking a bite out of her bacon and tomato burger.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

They were walking down the sidewalk, they entered the health care center and saw a man who looked to be in his mid-60s already balding pail dirty blonde hair wearing glasses and some sort of lab coat. He looked up from his clipboard seeing the four teenagers and adults "You four must be Team HSWR(soar), welcome." Rika brought her fist up to her hand placing it around her wrist and bending forwards showing appreciation in the original Japanese thanks "Domo-arigato(Thank You)..." he led them into a room unknown to the patients and some of the staff in the basement. "We wanted some people willing to risk their lives for an important project-" "Just get to the point..." Rika said Impatiently.

"We are planning on shrinking you 4 to microscopic size and inject you into a man by the name of 'Frank Detorre", are you interested?" Before anyone else could react, Hikari with his enthusiasm "Let's do it!" "Jesus Christ Hikari! Give us time to answer!" Willow said a bit pissed, "But I am curious to know what it's like to actually experience this sort of science." Rika just looked at her with a look saying 'Really...?' "Alright enough bickering you 4, come along then." he said ushering them into a room that looked almost like a military base. "The fuck is a base in the health center?" Rika asked "Will you please watch that vulgar language young lady?" The doctor scolded to her "I don't give a flying fuck about what I say!"

Willow then shut the argument up "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Okay let's not have any arguments happening here, let's just get this done and over with and go relax." they continued walking, until the doctor stopped and turned to them. "You 4 just stand right there, and I will be right back..." He walked off like he was in a hurry, Hikari spoke up "Sooo... Wanna play 20 questions?" Willow shrugged "Yeah sure why not. Are you thinking of an animal?" "Yup." "Does the animal walk on all 4s?" "Nope..." "What color fur does it have?" "Blake and brown." "Are the eyes red?" "No." "Does it have a tail?" "Again, no." "I give up..." that was until he said something that made her blush "It was you..." Just then something made a flash around the group and everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OH CRAP! CLIFFHANGER! XD If you don't like them, GET RAN OVER BY A FUCKING HORSE BITCHES!"


	3. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters and the personality/backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own some of the characters, but the ones that are made up are mine.

**Rika**

Personality: Aggression, Depression, Love, and Concern

Age: 17

Sexuality: Straight

Backstory: Her mother dies in a battle causing the father to abandon her and her at the age of 7 and her brother at the age of 5, they lived with their grandfather and aunt for years until she leaves at the age of 14 with her brother to beacon. That was when they met Willow and Samuel and became Team HSWR.

Motto:"Being a bitch is hard work, but someone's gotta do it."

**Willow**

Age: 16

Personality: Intelligent and caring

Backstory: Unknown...

Motto: Unknown...

**Hikari**

Age: 15

Personality: Childish and Caring

Backstory: His mother dies in a battle causing the father to abandon him at the age of 5 and his sister at the age of 7, they lived with their grandfather and aunt who trains him as if he's her son. For years until he leaves at the age of 12 with his sister to beacon. That was when they met Willow and Samuel and became Team HSWR.

Motto: Unknown...

** Samuel **

Age: 18

Personality: Mature, Elegant, Brave, and Passionate

Backstory: Unkown...

**Neko**

Age: 4.6 million

Personality: Funny, Passionate, and Clumsy

Backstory: She was born once the Earth was created for the first time

**Hunter**

Age: 5.6 million

Personality: Protective, Funny, and Brave.

Backstory: He met his love after they were sent to Earth.

 

 **Raven Branwen** (Rika and Hikari's Grandmother)

Age: Unknown...

Personality: Fed-up, Repulsive, and Neglectful.

Backstory: (Later on in the story...)


End file.
